


she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook

by joyluvr



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: AEW - Freeform, AU, All Elite Wrestling - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, inspired by frank iero's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: in a cold november evening, between the chatter and lively music, orange cassidy laid his eyes on what he thought was the prettiest girl at the party, she is. and she can prove it.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Original Female Character(s), Orange Cassidy/Reader
Kudos: 15





	she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this fic was inspired by the song "she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook" by frank iero. please listen to it while reading for a more immersive experience ! kudos n comments r appreciated <3

she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook

in a cold november evening, several aew employees, wrestlers and backstage crew alike, have gathered in a small party. it was a celebration of another victorious pay-per-view event. the air is filled with laughter and warm smiles. drinks kept pouring on and on. there were people dancing, some just standing to the side awkwardly shifting their gaze somewhere else. there was a karaoke machine in the side of the room in which chris jericho and jon moxley tries to sing a duet as everyone around them hollers and cheers on.

between the chatter and lively music, orange cassidy can be found in the bar section of the room. he has his glasses on even when inside, he liked it that way. he looked untouchable and kind of cocky. but that was just a front of course. that’s the funny thing about people, they pay too much attention in appearances. they only believed what they could see. it seems like no one actually cared about what he was on the inside he supposed. he sighed as he ordered a second round of whiskey. chuck and trent left him a while ago as they wanted to mingle with their fellow co-workers. the empty seat behind him was soon occupied by someone he unexpectedly wanted to see.

she sat beside him, her dyed blue hair falling daintily over her shoulders, there was a certain allure in the way she looked. she had pretty features and the most gorgeous eyes. orange cassidy notes the slight curve of her smile and the way the lights illuminated her face, as she orders a cherry vodka. she waits for her drink patiently, tapping her fingers and humming to the beat of the song currently filling the atmosphere. she must’ve noticed the way he gazed at her intently because she looks to side. and they made eye contact.

“ah, cassidy...” she begins, eyeing him up and down. “it’s been a while” she smiles at him eagerly. he felt his heart caught in his throat. you know those cheesy cliché romance films where everything seems to slow down when the protagonist sees the love of their life? cassidy thinks that’s what’s happening right now. she was still smiling at him, anticipating a reply. he coughs slightly and takes off his glasses. this time, he can see her more clearly, her features more evident.

“yeah it really has, how have you been?” he asks as he takes a sip of his whiskey. she glances over at the bartender as he puts his drink in front of her. she takes a sip of the concoction before replying to him.

“i’m good... been better i guess” throughout the night their conversation flowed smoothly. they talked about what’s been going on in their lives and how they missed working together like back in the old days. when they wrestled against each other for those free matches they did in the indy scene, when they rode the same car to go to different venues all around the country. in aew, they still see each other often but sometimes but there was never enough time for them to converse for long. at this moment, cassidy realized how much he missed her company. they were once the closest of friends but they seemed to have drifted apart. he wanted to blame himself, but knew that it would be useless. he’d rather enjoy her presence right now. he’d rather enjoy being by her side rather than blaming himself. even for just one night, maybe it would be the last and only night they would ever share together. cassidy wanted to engrave this night, this memory in his mind. he wanted to hold this memory close as much as he wanted to hold her.

so tonight they let themselves loose, they shared stories, jokes and banter. it seems that as the time passes, they move closer to each other, talking in hushed murmurs now. the both of them had been a little bit tipsy so every little joke he says results to her doubling over in laughter. they haven’t even noticed the time. it was getting late now and the room that was once packed to the brim looked almost empty. although there were still several people talking. since they were both tipsy they decided to walk each other to their hotels. which coincidentally, they both booked a room in the same hotel which was just a few minutes away from the venue. 

the ride in the elevator was too much for the both of them. back in the party, music and noise bounced off the walls so much that their conversation flowed smoothly. but in this quiet elevator, with just the two of them, it seems that they could hear each other’s heartbeat. when they glanced at each other, she broke the eye contact first. and cassidy swore she saw her cheeks flushed. the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they got off the elevator and went outside. instantly, they were met with the cold wind, the air seeping through their clothing and settling against their skin. he shrugged off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, she was trembling in the cold. cassidy was concerned yet smitten, he had loved the way she looked wearing his jacket. at that moment he could feel the heat rising to his face. she murmured a soft “thank you” before they started walking.

after a few minutes of walking, they were almost close to the hotel. the walk was silent but this time it was comfortable. their solitude was disturbed when a random guy walking towards them catcalled her. now, cassidy was mad and was about to let the random guy get a taste of his own medicine when she beat him to it. she had chased after the random guy and once he looked back, his face was met with an uppercut. “fuck off!” she had yelled. the guy groaned in pain and scurried away.

cassidy walked over to her and grinned. “that was badass” he said, starting to laugh. she joined in and laughed too. he stared at her, drinking in the way she looked at the moment. she was a mess but in the most beautiful way. this was the moment when he had realized that he was truly madly in love with her. she saw him for what he truly is. she knows him better than the rest. she was there through everything before and perhaps in the future. cassidy never realized that when he had longed to be loved and understood, he longed for her. because it was her. she was love. she understood him in ways no one can. her face was all he needs to stay sane. and in the heat of the moment, he leaned in and met her with a kiss. she kissed back softly. and once they pulled away, they broke into a laughter. “finally! i thought you’d never do it” she proclaimed. “if it’s alright with you i’d rather not miss out on us” cassidy replied and intertwined their fingers as they walked together to spend the rest of the night and days with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos n comments if you liked it ! thank you for reading !


End file.
